Kuroneko With the Red Eyes
by MysteriousExorcist
Summary: Neru Kazuki is an exorcist transferring over from another branch. however she didnt come alone. with a past to haunt her, friends to cure her, an enemy to engage her, and almost no time for any sort of special person, is it really a good idea for her to stay? i suck at summaries xD may change to M at some point. but until i get there, it will stay at T. R&R first fic TTuTT
1. Prologue of Sorts xD

Neru was calmly trotting around with komui on an introductory tour of the organization. She wasn't a new exorcist, just new the branch from the South American branch. She was moved because her boss explained that her talent was needed there more than at their branch. After the tour, she was released to go introduce herself. This would however require her to break her transformation. Yes, Neru was currently in the form of a tiny lack cat with ruby red eyes matching her own. She found this form to relieve the stress of being around others, mostly men. She was highly scared of men. This is why when she was suddenly picked up by a certain blue haired swords wielder, she let out a small squeak. "What is a cat like you doing here?" the voice had seemed irritated, but slowly died out. "I didn't mean to scare you. Its just that it is not necessarily safe to be in the middle of the hall" she was placed in a comfortable position in the others arms and was carried to the cafeteria.

Neru climbed onto the top of the others head, causing him to quickly balance himself so that the 'cat' wouldn't fall. She was still suspicious of him, so she refused to be carried in such a familiar way. She panicked seeing a certain Orange haired boy she had known since childhood. 'shit.' She thought. If he noticed her, then what would she do? The swordsman didn't seem to be the most friendly sort, and she didn't want to be cursed at. So when they reached the group who had stopped her current ride on his way to his table, she froze. It took a few minutes, but soon the orange haired male noticed her. "ah. Neru. What are you doing on Yuus head?" the swordsman was confused until he looked up. "you know this cat? I found it in the hall." He replied.

The other blinked. "that's no cat yuu. That's just Neru's—"with a swift motion and a soft hiss, Neru had jumped at Lavi and began scratching at his face. There was a bit of fighting before Neru sprung to the ground and took off, Allen and Lenalee Starring in surprise as lavi was on the ground dramatically crying over his now bleeding face. Kanda got an irritated look on his face before turning and going after the cat with the excuse that he was going to his room. No one suspected his lie however, and as he turned the corner he bumped into a girl with short black hair and glowing ruby red eyes, he couldn't help but notice some small similarities. ( /thumbnails/detail/20120717/video%20games%20touhou%20wings%20dress%20animals%20snakes%20weapons%20red%20eyes%20short%20hair%20thigh%20highs%20bows%20black%20dre_ _ 0)*

"uwah…i-im sorry! I didn't see you. Ill be going now!" Neru said panicking, thinking he would recognize her and then ran into the cafeteria. "What the hell Neru!? " Lavi shouted with a pout as she went over, she fidgeted "not everyone nees to know Lavi…" she mumbled. "care to introduce u to your Friend here?" Allen prompted, he would rather speak knowing someones name then not knowing it. Lavi sat up and got to his feet. "oh. Allen, Lenalee, This is my childhood friend!" Neru bowed slightly, the frills of her exorcist uniform, formatted into a slightly puffed out dress, blowing in the soft breeze. "hello. Im Neru. It's a Pleasure to meet you, LAvi has told me a lot about his friends." She looked up and smiled. Surely, no one could be this venerable and sweet. Right?


	2. True Chapter One: Shh!

Chapter one: Shh! It's a Secret!

*an hour or two after the cafeteria incident*

Neru was walking through the halls with Allen, and Lenalee; Lavi suddenly got dragged off by bookman to go deal with something hush hush. Neru didn't like the sound of that, everything under wraps; she could feel it from all the other exorcists. Some nervous and fretting aura that none of the ones she asked could explain because suddenly they would run off. It had seemed that Allen had also noticed the demeanor change in the usually busied bodies; at least she wasn't alone. "I wonder what everyone is so hushed up about?" Neru asked softly in a slightly scared voice.

"they aren't usually like this, they usually give new comers a warm welcome." Lenalee added. Allen glanced over at the two from his hand full of bread that he was eating. Seriously, how could one boy EAT this much? "they're kinda acting like they did when I was being interrogated about being the 14th." He pointed out causing lenalee to slap the back of his head. "Don't go scaring her! She'll think its her fault!"

"because it is!" a scientist glared at them, making them come to a stop. Neru whimpered slightly and cowered back behind lenalee and Allen who were looking at the boy in disbelief. "when Nico* was attacked, he said his attacker was asking about that girl specifically, as if it was important he found her. He came through with her when she crossed! Its her fault Nico is injured!" he spat angrily. (*Nico is a Minor Oc I made to pass the story along)

"Then it's the attackers fault! Not hers! Don't blame others for your inability to do something!" Lenalee shot back in Nerus defense before hurrying off, consequently dragging Allen and Neru with her. She couldn't believe they would say such things! Neru had no control over what happened to Nico. Nor did she have control over being followed. 'Look at the poor thing!' Lenalee thought as she glanced back to see a scared Neru with tears threatening to release from her eyes. 'she's just a girl! And now she's frightened! That jerk.' She mentally hissed as they approached the room Neru would be using as her room as long as she was there.

"thank you lenalee…you and Allen should go to bed. Ill be fine on my own from here." She gave a warm smile that didn't seem to waver at all. "if you're sure…ill ask nii-san about what happened when I see him. Stay safe okay?" lenalee said as if forcing her to promise. "I will; and thank you Allen for showing me that a small size doesn't mean a small stomach!" she giggled slightly as she referred to how he was pigging out earlier in the cafeteria. These however cause an outbreak of mad blushing and slight irritation from being called short. She dully noted that his height was a landmine.

Once she was alone she took a breath. Surely it would be okay if she let go for awhile right? Looking in the mirror and with a wave of the softly glowing bracelet of innocence on her wrist and a deep breath, she had returned to the form of a tiny black cat. Of course, this isn't the only form she can take using her innocence; she can turn into all kinds of things depending on the mission and strength needed. She couldn't do people, that was taboo by her. Never would she make an attempt to mimic someone else.

She pushed her tiny pink nose out into the hallway and padded out. This time she was ignored by those that passed, although, whenever a male passed, she freaked and darted away. This worked until she ended up running into a wall head first, causing her to let out a yelp and flip onto her side in pain. Her yelp didn't go unheard however, she noticed as she was picked up by none other then Kanda.

Kanda hadn't intended on running into the tiny cat again, it was just that when he saw the small cat run straight into a wall, he had to do something. The cat was helplessly scared and lost, so he walked over and picked it up. He didn't have a major soft spot for cats, but he did like them. Looking at the cats eyes, he noticed that it looked as if they were crying. He for one: didn't know cats could cry, and two, it wasn't withering away from him like it was earlier. Clearly there was something wrong. He carried the small cat to his room and sat it on his bed, he wouldn't admit it, but the cat was damn cute.

Neru didn't have the coherent thought to resist as a pair of arms was wrapped around her and she was lifted into the air. She had been crying because one man she had run into had stepped on her tail. Yes. Stepping on a cats tail actually does hurt. It only took her a hundred injured tails to find that out, even though when she would change back it was more like a pain in her backside. She would definitely feel that in the morning.

As she jumped onto kandas bed, she curiously began poking around his room; from the softness of his bed to the height of the dresser and the like, she crawled in and around everywhere. She had just gotten to kandas closet when she was picked up by the scruff of her neck. Looking back she felt the heat rush to her face by the fact that a legit half naked kanda was looking at her. Fueled with embarrassment she let out a surprised whine and flailed, only resorting to scratching his face when he refused to let go. she dropped to the ground and dashed away out into the hall again.

'oh my god oh my god oh my god' Neru was mentally screaming in her head as she dashed around until she returned to her room and hid under the covers of her bed before she changed back revealing a highly red faced Neru. She was done for the night. Yep. Done.

**xD why am I even doing this. Im a slow writer when it comes to plot, so expect one or two more calmer chapters before anything happenes. Again. R&R I love you all xD**

**-Mystery **


	3. chapter 3

**XD so I got asked to explain nico. And I will, eventually. He now has a greater purpose; I have decided. However, my dear readers (no matter how few I have) you will have to wait until the time is right ;D it wont be too long…I think xD hjsvgkjhfg abdfn! Anyway! I don't own d-gray man. Just the plot. Enjoy—**

**-Mystery**

Nerus face was red all the way until she got up in the morning; she couldn't stop thinking about what she saw. 'I mean…it wasn't ALL bad' she decided. She liked the way he didn't seem to have one imperfection on his torso, and the way he was built. Yes, very much like someone who trains a lot and takes care of themselves. Kanda was such a contradiction to lavi. Wait. When did she start comparing him to Lavi? When did she start thinking about this period?! As she walked through the hallway she kept shaking her head as if to shake the embarrassing thoughts away, what was she doing? She can't possibly be falling for someone, especially someone she had barely met, much less compare them to her best and almost only friend.

"g'morning Neru!" came said childhood friends cheerful voice as he ran to catch up to her. Which was weird, because she didn't think she was going that fast; she must have been so lost in her un needed thoughts that she didn't notice. "hello Lavi, how are you this morning?" she asked smiling softly at him as she always did. Truly it was like a un penetrable bubble was placed around them they were such close friends. Not that neru would EVER think Lavi as anything else, although there are signs that Lavi doesn't see her like she sees him.

"oh! I was going to see the researcher that supposedly got attacked." He said smiling in his weirdly cheerful way. Clearly off for someone about to go see an injured man. "ah…I was going there too. Since I heard that it was because of me that he's in there." She said a sad tone to her voice despite the smile on her face. "hey, its not your fault, you know that." He sighed out before patting her head. "we'll go together okay?" she nodded and they walked off to the clinic. Where after arguing for awhile with head nurse, they were allowed in; Lavi did most of the arguing.

They approached the now awake researcher who looked at them with a slightly painful face. This face however, was familiar to Neru. Frightfully familiar; she shuddered and stepped back. She knew this man, and he was no researcher! This was the man who had attacked her two years ago; this man killed her team. Seeing her shook up Lavi turned to her. "are you okay? You're shaking!" he exclaimed slightly troubled.

She shook her head and turned to leave; however nico grabbed her hand tightly and squeezed. It hurt, but Neru wasn't about breakdown here. "I'm glad I've found you…Kuroneko" he released her arm and she took off, lavi running after her. With a smug grin on his face he looked at the rising sun. "so glad indeed…" he purred out.

*With the terrified neru*

Neru was scared. Very. Very. Scared. So scared she had no idea what room she ran into she just ran and hid. Just her luck, bumping into kanda as she closed the door she over panicked and with a soft 'poof' she turned into the same black cat kanda had been seeing. At his confused face, she took the time to run and hide under his bed and refused to budge. When Lavi came pounding on Kandas door, asking if he had seen her. He looked back at the shivering bundle under his bed and then back to lavi. "no I haven't f*cking seen her you moron! And stop calling me Yuu!" he slammed the door in Lavis face and let out an irritated sigh. That was one mystery solved; he now knew who that damned adorable cat was.

Crouching down at the side of his bed he looked at the Neru's red eyes staring back at him, filled with fear. He sighed and decided that the best thing to do would be to leave her be, and let her come out on her own. After a while, Neru crept out from under kandas bed and sat down behind him on the bed as he looked in the mirror, clearly getting ready for work. She took a soft breath before changing back and she was on her knees, her hands folded politely in her lap. "uhm…I'm really sorry for charging into your room like that. You see, I had run into someone I knew- and well, he wasn't a good guy per se. I freaked out because this man had been hunting me for two years; I have no idea how he got into the order, much less disguise himself as a researcher-" kanda turned around with startled eyes and cut her off.

"you're saying the order has been infiltrated?!" he said raising his voice causing her to shrink back. "yes…I do believe it has. You may not believe me but its true I swear! He's the man that killed my team two years ago!" she cried out in protest hearing the slight disbelief in kandas voice. He knew better then to assume it wasn't possible, after the incident with lulubell and the egg. How easily the order was penetrated with so many people around.

"then you need to go inform that idiot komui!" he hissed, irritated that she was talking to him instead of the orders head, and why the hell she was spilling this to someone she didn't know. He did bring this on himself, as he soon understood, when he told lavi he hadn't seen her when clearly she was right there under his bed. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I can't! why would he believe someone like me who just got here! Also with the fact that because of that bad man that everyone thinks its my fault!" she shot back at him with glaring tear filled eyes. kanda let out a sigh; usually he would snap at someone for yelling at him like he was a dog, but this was a really tiny girl, smaller then the stupid Moyashi, and she was a girl. What proper gentleman would yell at a small girl like this? (GENTLEMAN MY ARSE –end A/N) instead he gave the girl a small tap on the head. "calm down. and explain everything in detail."

**My god. Two or three days trying to write this. Wtf. Seriously. And WALLA nico is now the bad guy xD yus. Im so proud of myself. Like…you don't even know. My writing still needs to improve, but my length is okay for now I guess? xD enjoy Crownclown-chan.**

**-Mystery**


	4. Chapter 4

Neru was running down an empty hallway with three others. "Matthew! Karin! Leion! Hurry, he's coming!" neru pleaded franticly to the others. There was a taller male with blond hair and emerald green eyes, a female with long orange hair and blue eyes, as well as another male with black eyes and dark brown hair. The three were running from a dark shadowy Akuma with piercing yellowish green eyes and luxurious black wings with the appearance of a large boxer(dog). It was bearing down on the group without mercy and seemed to be gaining speed, with nerus cat like genes and ability, she was able to keep out of reach.

Suddenly there was a loud shriek from behind; neru spun around to see Karin on the ground with the akuma approaching her. "Karin!" she cried as she ran back to Karin, only to see the akuma carelessly step on her, crushing her skull. And instant death, neru froze in shock at what she had just saw. The akuma let out a low chuckle and looked neru dead in the eye. "Oops…" he purred. Leion and Matthew Pulled neru away and got her back to running away. _Karin…Karin…oh my god…_ Her thoughts echoed madly in her head until she could feel the guilt tearing her soul apart. There was nothing any of them could do but run, they weren't powerful enough to face this akuma.

Both Matthew and Leion nodded to each other before shoving Neru farther a head an turned around. "Keep running Neru!" Leion shouted as they attempted to stall the Akuma. Neru didn't know what happened to them because she had gone into the entrance of the tower and was running up the steps breathlessly and with tears stinging the edges of her eyes. she left them, she actually left them, she prayed they were safe, but what she would find out would by far shatter her into pieces.

It had been 20 minutes before Neru heard the demon coming up the stairs after her. Her hopeful thoughts were crushed when the door and parts of the wall shattered revealing the Akuma. That wasn't what brought her to her knees however, what brought her to her knees were the two hopelessly beaten and ripped bodies it had dropped in front of her. "Matt…Leion..!" she felt the tears flow from her eye both in grief and in fear. The akuma once again laughed and starred at Neru. "it's your fault their dead child…because you were weak, because of your fear, because you selfishly ran away when you could have helped." He said coming closer to the long haired, frightened Neru.

"your guilt and grief…as well as your pain you have received are enough satisfaction for me. Live out the next two years in self hate and weakness; grief and infinite pain, Until I come to finish what I started…until I can kill you." He bent over to her and gently stabbed one clawed finger into her eye, leaving a devils mark. The mark would continue to cause her to feel the pain her comrades felt every single time their names and faces came to her mind. He laughed madly as he disappeared. Neru held herself with her bloody eyes closed and let out a painfully sorrow filled yowl.

And then she awoke.

-3-3-

Neru Awoke with a start an brutal pain filled her entire being. "Ahhhhhh! Ayaaaa!" she screamed and painstakingly flailed and rolled around her bed. The shimmering gold mark he left pulsing wildly. Her crys were heard by Lavi and Allen who happened to be walking by when it started. Allen ran to go get komui while lavi attempted to hold the poor girl down. this only seemed to make her thrash around worse and worse causing more pain to her. "Stop! Make it stop! Karin! " she cried out the names of her fallen team as allen rushed back with komui and kanda who had been talking to komui.

A nurse hurried in and forced some medication down Nerus throat. She soon fell into a relaxed state and the mark began to fade, but not before Lavi caught a glimps of it. He would need to ask bookman about it soon when he had a chance. "Lavi. You and kanda stay here and watch her while I contact the South American branch. They knew more about Nerus' past then they were letting on." With that, Komui left.

Allen could have left, but troubled by the violentness in the others screams and the way she reacted, he stay behind with lavi and kanda. "There was a mark." Lavi started quietly. "on her left eye, a shimmering golden one in the shape of a Cerberus with a 'magic' circle around it." He finished drawing both kanda and allens attention. "You're not joking? Lavi, tell me it's not as bad as im assuming it is." Allen asked lowly as he touched his own eye. Lavi nodded and kanda crossed his arms. "tch. Troublesome child, she didn't mention that when she explained things to me." Both lavi and allen snapped their heads in kandas general direction with slight disbelief.

"You know what happened?!" hearing the red heads words he glared. "so what if I did? It was annoying to listen to, but it made her feel better." Despite the heavy mood both allen and lavi stifled a laugh. "kanda? Listening to a girls problems?" Allen said in mocking shock. "I never would've guess Yuu had a thing for girls years younger than him!" At the twos laughter he snapped and beat them both with mugen.

Neru drifted in and out of consciousness, the pain had faded along with the nightmare and now she was left with nothing but a feeling of emptiness she couldn't shake. She had lost everything she loved, her family, her closest friend next to lavi, her team- . a small flame of pain shot through her and she willed the thoughts away. _Akuma…nico is that akuma…_the realization made her shiver. It had been officially two years as of today. He was coming back, he was going to kill her. And everyone she had become attached to while she was here. _No…please no…_she whimpered as she forced her eyes open to see two boys on the floor beat up, and one highly irritated swords master standing near them. She had to warn them…but how?

**Yeaaah. This chapter was basically just an explanation of what happened to neru two years before the current events are taking place. I hope you all don't mind that I did this—I just wanted to explain why neru is so scared of Nico.**

**-Mystery**

**p.s. I do not own Man**


End file.
